


Danvers, Rambeau, or Danvers-Rambeau?

by DearHeatherMell



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeatherMell/pseuds/DearHeatherMell
Summary: “Gay ma-“ Peter said quietly, until being caught off guard as Carol jumped through the giant, glass window, officially getting everyone’s full attention. “Wait, where are you going?!” He called out.“LOUISIANA!” Carol’s voice boomed throughout the coffee shop as she flew away with a literal boom behind her.Based off a tumblr post by briel-arson: https://briel-arson.tumblr.com/post/183685667325/peter-parker-hey-captain-carol-look-at-this-cool





	Danvers, Rambeau, or Danvers-Rambeau?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride month! <3

Today was Tuesday, and every Tuesday, the lady heroes, with Peter included as well, would go to the local coffee shop to just chat about what’s going on in their daily lives. Wether it be Pepper fighting with a mother named Helen at a PTA meeting, Wanda figuring out different ways to bring back Vision, Nebula informing Gamora of all the things that happened in the past, or even how Valkyrie’s duties as a king was going in New Asgard.

Whilst everyone was talking among themselves, Peter pulled up a picture on his phone and pointed to it. “Hey, Captain Carol, look at this cool picture of me on this pride flag!”

Carol took a closer look at the picture, which was of Peter squatting down on a rainbow flag that was painted on the road and giving the camera a thumbs up, and gave Peter a thumbs up in return. 

“Wow, that’s cool, man.” 

“Yeah!” Peter heartily said, pulling the phone away from her. “I took it on the anniversary of gay marriage being legalized!” 

Carol smiled and chuckled, but quickly stopped. 

_What did he just say?_

“Uh..” Peter was quiet and took a glance at the others, who still were talking to one another, then back at her. “Captain Carol, are you okay?”

Immediately, Carol jumped out her seat and slammed her hands on the table, which caught all the ladies and everyone else’s attention, as well as her coffee to spill. Peter looked the most worried of all.

“The anniversary of **WHAT** BEING LEGALIZED?!” She thundered.

At this point, Peter was meek and mild, wanting to hide underneath the table. Did he say something wrong?

“Gay ma-“ Peter said quietly, until being caught off guard as Carol jumped through the giant, glass window, officially getting everyone’s full attention. “Wait, where are you going?!” He called out.

“ **LOUISIANA!** ” Carol’s voice boomed throughout the coffee shop as she flew away with a literal boom behind her.

“Peter,” Shuri slapped Peter’s shoulder. “What did you tell her?” 

“I don’t know!” Peter said defensively, rubbing his shoulder where Shuri hit him. “All I told her was that gay marriage was legal now!”

“Soo..” Nebula cleared her throat. “Who’s going to pay for the broken window?”

* * *

Maria placed a two cups of coffee on the table and sat down on one side while the other side had no one. Taking a swig of her coffee, she looked over and waited for her guest to arrive. 

“Hey, mom!” Monica called out and hurriedly walked halfway down the stairs, leaning forward the railing. “Have you seen my- What’s with the extra coffee? I don’t like coffee.”

“It’s not for you,” Maria took another swig, “It’s for your Aunt Carol.” 

“But she’s not even here?” Monica looked confused.

“Oh she will be. In about-“

A loud thud hit the ground outside. “ **MARIA!** ”

“Now.”

The mother and daughter hurried outside and watched as Carol sprinted over to them. Carol picked up Monica and kissed the top of her head.

“How’s Lieutenant Trouble?” Carol asked in a more cheerful than usual tone. 

Monica giggled. “Good! What are you doing here, Auntie Carol?” 

“I need to ask your mom an _important_ question.” Carol put the girl down and turned her head over to glance at Maria, grinning gleefully towards her. 

Before Maria could open her mouth and say anything, Carol leapt over to her and picked her up bridal-style, and in a blink of an eye, flew with her straight up.

Despite going to space, had Skrulls break into her house, had a whole Star Wars themed fight with Kree, just everything that has happened in a few months, Maria really wasn’t expecting for her girlfriend to fly abruptly like that.

The wind hitting her face and going through her hair felt nice, but it wasn’t going to make up for the sudden flight. 

About 300 feet into the air, Carol stopped and crashed her lips onto Maria’s, something to make sure she wouldn’t look down. 

Breaking the kiss up to take a breather, Carol shakily sighed. “You didn’t tell me gay marriage was legalized.”

Maria’s heart skipped a beat for a second. “You never asked.”

Carol chuckled and looked into the distance. “Maria?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you and I like you,” Carol took another shaky breath. “And all I want to do is grow old with you, and I was wondering if you wanted to be Maria Danvers, or I could be Carol Rambeau, or-“

She automatically stopped when she felt two soft fingers placed on her lips, a sign for her to stop her yapping. 

“Carol,” Maria stroked Carol’s cheek with her two fingers. “I would never say no to a woman that quotes The Wedding Singer and Parks and Rec.”

Carol was ecstatic and, once again, locked lips with Maria, only this time it was longer and sensational.

* * *

To Monica, it felt like hours until her mom and her, not official yet, mother finally came down to the ground. 

“Mom! Aunt Carol!” Monica ran over to them and forced them into a group hug. 

“Can Monica change her last name?” Carol asked, getting an odd look from the girl. 

“Change my last name?” 

Maria picked her up and shrugged with one shoulder. “You know, we should just use both our last names.”

“What do you mean?” Monica asked, still not getting an answer.

“Carol Susan Jane Danvers-Rambeau?”

“Maria Danvers-Rambeau?”

“What is happening?!” Monica asked for the last time, being able to get both of their attention.

“Oh, haven’t you heard?” Maria said in a fake questioning tone. “Aunt Carol and I are getting married.”

Monica’s eye widen and jabbed her thumb towards Carol. “Auntie Carol is going to be my mom?!”


End file.
